Street Sense
by Revelade
Summary: While walking home from work, Jenny came across a situation that would change her life forever, and not for the worse. [My idea of how Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint met and became employer/employee.] ((EDITED))


_**TW: RAPE**_

 _ **Disclaimer: This is just the way I pictured how Jenny Flint and Madame Vastra (from Doctor Who) could have met, pieced together from the Doctor Who wiki (that I read all day because I have no life) Also, this is my first fic ever, so please be merciful, but constructive criticism is very much encouraged.**_

 _ **So, basically, I've made this as canon-possible as I could have, but since this is fanfic, well, yeah.**_

 _ **NOTE: I read a similar fanfic close to this, and although I don't have the time to go back and double check everything, please PLEASE tell me if I accidentally plagiarized anything, because I did not intend to. Thank you!**_

 _ **(It is kind of hard to tell what actually happened because according to the wiki, one source says when they met, Vastra saved Jenny from the Tong while they molested her, but another source [the actual TV show] said that the Doctor saved her, but it was unclear as to what from. Technically, they both could have occurred, so this is my lame attempt to combine the two. I was going to have Jenny's almost-death be a cut to her throat, but decided against it because I didn't know how the doctor could save her.)**_

 _ **By the way: I had a very hard time writing in the 11th Doctor, so I made him pretty silent. If I find his 'voice' later on I'll probably come back and edit his part.**_

 _ **I do NOT own the characters, or like, anything in the story. Or in real life. So, please don't file legal action against me. It would make me very sad.**_

* * *

"Matches?" the young girl called, "Matches? Sir? What about you, ma'am? Would anybody like to buy a box of matches?"

She hated this job. Being a 'match girl'. Forced to sell phosphors-dipped twigs on the street for little pay, and abusive employers who seemed to look forward to firing their hired girls.

"Good day, miss, would you like to buy some matches?"

At least the day was almost done. The sun was going down, and she had a long walk ahead of her. Nobody was paying attention to her pedaling, anyhow. She began to pack up, neatly putting her stack of unsold merchandise into her leather bag, before slinging it over her shoulder and making her way down the quickly darkening street.

To get back to the crowded room that barely passed for a boarding house (which she resided in with three other girls, only as a last resort after her parents kicked her out), she'd have to travel through parts of the London slums. Nothing, thankfully, ever happened to her there. Although naïve, she was usually smart enough to stick to the lighted pathways. It was also comforting that the barkeep of 'The Rose & Crown' always kept an eye out for young ladies, especially now that The Tong, one of the most vicious gangs in England, were getting more aggressive by the day.

She strolled down the poorly paved road. The occasional passerby would nod their head in greeting, before continuing whatever task they had originally set out to do. She never really was unnerved by the smoke and dinginess that always clouded the area, or the poverty that overran it. After all, it was these parts she called home, even if she had only just moved there. Her childhood was spent in the better parts of London. Not by any means the rich neighborhoods where the bankers and political workers had made their nests, but the middle class parts with small two story houses and little apartment spaces for those who wished to rent.

As she mused, she passed a lamplighter as he made his way to the next post he was to light.

"Evenin', Bill" She greeted as they danced around each other on the small sidewalk.

"Miss," He responded, dipping his hat to her, "You best hurry home, now. Sun sets early these days."

She silently agreed. Now winter was upon them, she'd have to leave her hawking spot early. This was bad, of course, because her employers would see it as laziness, and laziness didn't make them money.

Lost in thought, she hadn't noticed she made a turn too early, and was now halfway down the wrong street. A dimly lit avenue, with the more rowdy pubs lining its sidewalks. _'Oh no.'_

Just as soon as she made to turn around to correct the mistake, she felt dirt pressed up against her face and the hard ground on her stomach.

Realizing she was pushed into an alleyway, the petite woman scurried to her feet, whipping around to look at her offender, or in her case, offenders. There was probably about four of them, all bearing the blood scar of The Tong.

Panic filled her mind, and she took a step back. Her eyes tirelessly searched for an escape route as her heartbeat quickened. _'What a wonder,'_ she mused, _'how it doesn't beat out of my chest.'_

"A pretty little girl?" said one of the group in a thick Mandarin accent, "What's your name?"

"Jenny," She managed to reply, traces of fear in her voice betraying her brave facade, "Jenny Flint."

"Well, Jenny," another one joined in, sneering, "What is a little girl doing out here so late?"

"I was on my way home, I was. And I ain't no little girl. I am a full grown lady."

"Of course, not, forgive us, miss. Where did you walk?"

"Work. I'm a match girl."

"A match girl!" The first man chuckled. The group was now encircling her up against a wall, "What your age?"

"I'm 18, sir. And my parents are expecting me home soon, so if you don't mind-" Her lie was cut short when the second man pinned her to the wall behind her, and she let out an involuntary squeak of surprise.

"Parents, ah?" he breathed into her ear, "Now, I'm sure they would not mind it if you stayed here with us, for a bit. It get very dangerous out here for little girls."

"No, sir, sorry, I really must be going-"

"I'm sure they'll understand."

A rough hand tugged at her hair, undoing the tight knot she previously bore, letting her brunette locks crash around her shoulders, before it found its way onto her breast, attempting to undo the buttoning of her corset.

"Oi! Get your hands off me, mate!" Jenny half- shouted, trying to squirm her way out from underneath the hands that held her.

"Or what, little girl?"

"Or- or you'll get what's a-comin' to ya! I'm not so little as ya might've thought, mate!"

The four laughed, and soon she felt hands all over her body, groping and squeezing, undoing her clothes, and ripping her skirt. Jenny began thrashing, making every attempt to shake the invasive men's paws off her. On the verge of giving up, she whimpered in defeat. Just as the man restraining her moved to make room for the other two to join, she saw her chance. Freeing a leg, she kicked one of the Tong over, triumphantly watching as he tumbled to the ground, desperately trying to find his footing and regain his composure.

"Insolent child!" He growled, plunging his hand into his pocket and pulling out a rusty knife. He stormed up to her, pressing the blade firmly into her throat, but not quite perforating her skin "You'll pay for that."

In what hindsight would probably call the worst move she could've made in her current predicament, she spat into his face, hissing "Don't try me, mate."

The man roared with anger, drawing his wielding arm back, preparing to slash her. Bracing herself for the inevitably painful contact, she squeezed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her childhood, and her once loving family. But then, it never came. No contact, no pain. Just, nothing except the sound of metal clanging to the ground, and surprised grunts from the men who were molesting her only a moment before.

Curious as to why she wasn't dead or dying, she opened her eyes and saw a veiled shadow of a woman approaching with a dignified stride, dabbing a handkerchief to her mouth.

"Do excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you released this girl." The figure said, coming to a halt a couple meters away from the chaos.

"Leave, woman, if you know what's best for you. This is none of your business." one of the Tong grunted, puffing his chest out to look bigger and more menacing.

Unfazed, the shadow woman repeated, as calmly and matter-of-factly as she could, "No? Perhaps I wasn't clear. Please leave this girl alone."

The men, now with a new target, threw a half-naked Jenny crashing to the ground, and commenced to advance on the new mark, their evident leader retrieving his knife from a few feet away. However, as soon as he had lifted the steely object, a red whip lashed out from underneath the veil of the woman, hitting the threat on the knuckles, forcing the brute to drop the blade and, in surprise from the ranged attack, stagger backwards, hitting his head on a crate behind him, and rendering him unconscious.

Another one of the Tong launched himself at the assailant, but didn't do much damage before he, too, was flipped over and on the ground. Although not unconscious, he was too stunned to be of any other danger. The third goon ran over, dodging the first two swings thrown at him and attempting to throw the woman's balance off. Both fighters were extremely skilled. They moved smoothly, blocking or attacking. While the woman was occupied, the last man pulled Jenny back to her feet, thrusting her in front of him to use as a human shield. He picked a broken metal pipe off the ground, placing the sharpest end in the square of her back and hissing to her a warning to stay quiet. Once the third man was felled and therefore incapacitated, the woman spun around, and, after a short pause to access the scene, once again lashed what was only probable to be a long tongue out, not even bothering to listen to whatever compromise (or moreover threat) he was about to propose. Although it did hit the man, for whom it was intended, the tip of the venomous muscle grazed the side of Jenny's face, causing a barely visible gash, and them both to fall.

"There you are, my dear," The veiled rescuer said in a pleasingly calm tone, walking over and providing her gloved hand to help the smaller woman to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. I think so." She stumbled to her feet, a wave of dizziness crashing over her as she scraped at her torn clothing, attempting to put her corset back in order, albeit in vain. Blushing and bowing her head in gratitude, she added, "It seems that I am to be in your debt."

"What is your name, dear?"

"My name is Jenny Flint, Miss. And you are..?"

"Ah, I see. You may call me Madame Vastra."

"A pleasure to meet you, Madame."

"May I ask to where you were going?"

"I was 'eaded to Barber Match Company's girls' dorm. That's where I live, miss."

"Would you happen to care for a lift? After tonight's incident, I would not expect you to walk home."

"If you wouldn't mind it, ma'am."

Vastra turned, leading the girl away. Jenny didn't get very far before she collapsed to the ground with a gasp, dizziness clouding her vision. As instinct, she grabbed the side of her face, the source of the pain, as fire flooded her veins.

"Ms. Flint? Is something the matter?" The lady asked as she felt her elbow be pulled down by the weight of her temporary ward.

"I-… uh…" The world went black, and Jenny's body went slack.

Vastra, worried, moved the girl's hand away from her face, just in time to see a sickly green substance spread throughout her veins, originating from the tiny wound. It was then Vastra realized her mistake in using her venom on the last attacker, as it became more and more evident that she had accidentally poisoned the very girl she was trying to save.

* * *

[Back at Paternoster Row]

"Well? Can you do anything?" Vastra questioned as she paced the length of the room, anxiously glancing at the nearly lifeless body neatly laying on her couch. She was no longer breathing, except for a few very short, shallow breaths. When Vastra delivered her to the living room of her house, she insisted that Jenny be relieved of her tattered garments, and instead wear an ornate white gown borrowed from the Madame herself.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said, reading the results of his sonic screwdriver scan, "Are you sure it was your venom that put her in this state?"

"Yes. That, and probably shock."

"I might have some antidote stored on the TARDIS. Why does she matter so much to you, anyway? You don't help people. You hate 'apes'."

"I do not 'hate' apes, Doctor." Vastra retorted, stopping her pacing to straighten herself and look eye to eye with the man questioning her as an offended look masked her features, "I merely dislike them. This woman was innocent, and I hurt her. She was being attacked, and you yourself told me I should try to help these silly 'humans' more instead of 'burrowing away like some rodent'."

"Still doesn't explain, why her?"

"Why me? When you found me in the London Underground, slaughtering those miners, why did you calm me, and assist me in assimilating myself into this strange culture?"

"Because they, and you, needed my help."

"And she needed mine."

Satisfied with the answer he was given, or at least no longer wanting to press the matter, the Doctor stood up from his seat on the side of the couch. Wiggling his chin after straightening his bow tie, he glanced down at Jenny, muttered something to himself about finding the antitoxin, and wandered into the conservatory. He returned a moment later with a transparent, red colored liquid in a needle, which he promptly injected into the former's arm. The former gasped and sputtered, signaling the return of normal respiration, although she hadn't fully regained consciousness.

"It will work immediately, but let her rest. She should fine in the morning."

The Madame nodded her thanks, and inspected the girl's face, captivated by the pale flesh that covered it. She did not understand why she did this, but as she realized she was still being scrutinized by the man in her presence, she quickly corrected herself.

"She can stay in the guest room, until she is well enough to travel back to her own abode." She emphasized the last words, failing to convince even herself that this was merely an act of Samaritan-ism.

Together, they lifted the unconscious body and carried her into the spare bedroom, the green veins already disappearing from view.

* * *

[The next morning]

Jenny awoke with a gasp, drinking in her surroundings. White sheets and curtains. A light brown dresser. A white and cream dressing screen. She saw these things, but was not fully comprehending what they were or meant.

Slowly, she lifted herself from the bed, taking no notice of her neatly folded garments and bag from the previous night sitting on a chair in the corner. She couldn't remember why or how she got there, or what had gone on the night before. She remembered the fear, and the relief, and the hard dirt ground as she was felled, but that was all. The rest was a blur, and probably better it stayed that way from the few parts that she could make out. Placing two feet on the ground, she was now sure she had full control over her motor functions, and limped to the door. On it, there was a note.

"Meet me in the conservatory for breakfast.

Down the stairs, to the right, and then the door on the end"

Still bewildered at the strange place she found herself in, she decided that if whoever it was that wrote the note intended her harm, it would be illogical for them to leave her in such nice, and unguarded, quarters, so she followed the directions, locating the stairs and descending, as told. Hopefully she could find some answers.

The first thing she noticed about the house was the smell. Flowers and fresh water, mainly. It had a rather calming effect. The second was how fancy the decorations were. It was a large house, bordering (but not quite reaching) on mansion. Whoever owned the place had to be at least upper middle class. When she found the door that led to the conservatory, she took a deep breath, and pushed it, walking down the path until she found a quaint setup of a table, and three chairs. Two next to each other and one across.

"Good morning," Madame Vastra welcomed, still wearing her veil, "You're welcome to some tea and porridge, if you'd like"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am." She nodded gratefully and took a bowl as she sat down in the chair closest to her, the one separated from the other two.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I am 18, ma'am." Jenny responded, trying not to look overwhelmed as she buried her face into her breakfast. She hadn't eaten in two days, but she tried with all her might not to let it show, taking small, dainty bites, the way her mother showed her to do when in company.

"18? And living in a girls' work home?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Where ever are your parents?"

"I, er, moved out, ma'am."

"Why?" She cocked her head to the side, blinking underneath her black laced veil.

Jenny looked down at her food, stirring it a bit before finally saying, "Forgive me, miss, but I'm afraid that's a bit private."

Vastra nodded in understanding, much to the relief of Jenny. She did not want to scare the girl, though for what reason she hadn't a clue. She was so used to apes running from her, calling her a monster and throwing curses at her. Even when she bore a veil, humans would look at her in disgust for being of a higher class. It led to a lonely life. Every once in a while, The Doctor would pop in in his TARDIS, but those were rare occasions. Luckily enough for Jenny, this was one of those occasions, and it ended up saving her life. And as they ate and drank in silent, Vastra bitterly pondered her current situation, and the curious girl who sat in front of her. Granted, she saved her life, but she seemed _more_ than just grateful. She awoke in such a strange place, and after the previous night's events, she seemed remarkably calm and humble. _'Better than I would have handled it'_ She bitterly scolded herself. Vastra's thoughts were cut short when a tall man wearing a bow tie joined them, filling the empty seat next to the Madame.

"Ah," Vastra said, sitting up and smiling, "This, my dear, is the Doctor. Last night, you were attacked. Luckily, I happened to be in that vicinity. I tried poisoning one of your assailants. Unfortunately, I poisoned you, as well. The Doctor, here, gave you an antidote to my venom when you were unconscious, saving your life."

Jenny looked at the man, and gave him a kind, if not bemused, smile "Thank you for helping me, sir."

He flashed a weak smile in return, and nodded in acknowledgement, all while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Pardon me, ma'am," Jenny shifted her gaze to the Madame, uncomfortably adjusting herself in her seat as she debated the best way to phrase the second part of her sentence, "but you said, 'your venom'?"

Vastra glanced at the Doctor, who was making a point of not looking at her. She didn't know why, but she trusted her. Possibly because she didn't immediately run away when she woke, but, ever skeptical, she decided that she might as well get this part out of the way. Then, and only then, she would judge the girl. She couldn't believe it, but she was considering asking the girl to stay in her house as a permanent resident. _'You're getting ahead of yourself. You haven't even shown her your true self yet! How could you possibly decide that so early?_ '

She sighed, studying the girl. "Yes, Ms. Flint. I wear this veil, because I am not what humans deem 'normal'. Many would call me a freak, because I am not like them."

"Not norm-" Before Jenny could finish, Madame Vastra removed her veil to reveal a mosaic of green scales, each blending perfectly with its neighbor, only disturbed by her piercing blue gaze.

Jenny was stunned. She merely stared at the green woman, not sure what she was thinking, herself. Vastra sat, patiently awaiting a response. A strange combination of hope and doubt swam in her eyes, and The Doctor (who finally looked up, though she hadn't a clue when) was watching her intently.

At this point, Jenny's mind was practically blank. Words were lost in whatever abyss her subconscious held."May… I?" She finally mustered, reaching out her hand in a request to touch her skin.

Vastra, not expecting such a reaction, blushed, or what passed for blushing in Silurian standards, and held up her own hands, removing the gloves that were covering them. Jenny stroked them, inspecting them as a painter would their favorite piece.

"If you're not human, miss, then what are you?"

"I am of the Silurian race," Vastra answered, maintaining the same calm voice she had the night before, "A race that predates humans on this planet."

"I see, ma'am. But then, why don't people know about your race? Are there any others alive?" Jenny gave up trying to hold back her inquisitive nature.

"Yes, but centuries ago my people went into hibernation, fearing that the moon would crash into the Earth, although as it turns out it was merely the moon coming into alignment with the planet. Now, Ms. Flint, last night I asked you to where you were headed. You responded with Barber Match Company, no?"

"Yes, ma'am, I did"

"Then that's your work? As a match girl?"

"Yes" She nodded again.

The Madame sighed, glimpsing at the Doctor smirking in his seat before grudgingly giving in to her original plan. She had to be fair, the smaller woman had remarkable resolve, and was relatively unmoved by the revelation of her Silurian ancestry. Besides, she could use a companion to talk to on occasion.

"Well, as I understand it," She began, "those poor girls are underpaid, and forced to work and live in most horrible conditions. And, as it happens, I have an opening for a chambermaid. Small chores, like dusting, cooking, polishing, and watering, and I will double your pay at the factory, as well as supply you with a room here, so you no longer have to walk through snow, rain and slums, pray you take my offer, that is."

Jenny beamed. she finally had a way off the streets. And she trusted this woman. The Madame revealed something, quite literally, inhuman to her, and above all. saved her life. The least she could do was accept. _'Is this real?'_ she gleefully thought. "Madame Vastra, I would be honored!"

"Fantastic!" Vastra purred, standing to show her new staff the house, "I will give you the tour now, but you can start whenever you'd like…"

The Doctor, with a smug look on his face, took this chance to leave their presence, slipping unnoticed into the TARDIS in the back corner of the room and whirring away to wherever his next adventure was.

Little did either any of them know, that in two and a half years, they'd be a married couple.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTES;**_

 _ **After the WONDERFUL reviews and great input, I went back and edited a few parts, so this isn't the original. I hope it now flows better, and would welcome any more comments on my work!**_

 _ **I'm also starting to plan a new piece, but I'm not sure when I can get around to posting it (this summer is really hectic for me and internet is scarce). I'm planning a few fics ahead, as well, so if you want to read any more of my writing (which I sincerely hope you do) I'll be posting a few other stories throughout the summer. Hopefully they'll be longer and provide a greater look into the relationship of Jenny and Vastra, if all goes to plan.**_

 _ **Thank you again for all your support! :)**_


End file.
